Percy Jackson Alphabet
by Carlyb96
Summary: I know, it's been done a million times before, but I thought I'd have a go. Short, drabbles about many of the PJO and HoO characters everyone loves. Bits of Percabeth, Thalico, Leyna, Jasper, Gruniper etc. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, **

**It's me again. New story here, hopefully this one will be easier to write. I haven't given up with On the Road to Recovery, just had a new idea. **

**Chapter 1- A for Accident**

This was never supposed to happen. Once Thalia swore off men, they were only supposed to be friends. Aphrodite obviously had other ideas for them. That day in summer, when the Hunters visited, changed everything for Nico and Thalia.

They had spent the whole day in Nico's cabin, because Thalia's cabin 'creeped her out', just talking and watching re-runs of friends. Nico loved spending time with Thalia, and she loved spending time with him. It rarely happened though, with Thalia being a hunter and Nico constantly being called to the Underworld.

As always, Capture the flag had been organised that night. Of course it would be Camp Half-Blood versus the Hunters, and the Hunters would probably win. Tensions were running high in the camp, but everyone could see Nico and Thalia laughing and joking around.

Both teams lined up on their own side of the creek, while Chiron recited the rules. Thalia smirked at Nico, and the game begun. Nico retreated to guard his flag, while Thalia raced to grab it. She was no more than 200 metres away, when Nico appeared in front of her. They collided and flew to the ground. As they hit the ground, their lips met and both teens felt a spark. The kind of spark you hear about in books.

Thalia jolted upright and stood dumbstruck. 'Th…That…That did not just happen. You hear me? Nothing happened' she screamed, her skin prickling with electricity.

'Yeah, I hear you,' Nico stuttered, honestly fearing for his life. As he said this, Thalia took off towards her side of the creek.

Screams of joy and excitement could be heard from the Hunters when Phoebe landed on her side of the creek with Camp Half-Blood's flag in her hands.

For the next few days they avoided each other. Well, in reality, Thalia avoided Nico. Nico couldn't stop thinking about their kiss. His first kiss. The sparks he felt between them. He knew he had feelings for her, and he was pretty sure she felt the same.

The last day of the Hunters visit came and all the campers were ecstatic. All aside from Nico, for him it was the last day he'd be able to see Thalia for an undetermined amount of time. Because of this, Nico knew he had to tell Thalia about his feelings and hope that she'd stay, for him.

Nico searched for Thalia everywhere, Zeus' cabin, Artemis' cabin, the canoe lake, the arena. Then it came to him, Zeus' fist! He raced across the camp, ignoring the looks from younger campers, to the place their little 'accident' had happened. That's where he found her, curled up at the top of the fist, with her chin on her knees, muttering to herself. 'Hey Thals' he said clearly, testing the air between them.

'Oh, em, hey' she replied unevenly, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. Shit! She was crying. How did he not notice?

'Listen, Thals, I just came to say that-'

'I love you Nico. It's stupid, I know, but since our kiss I haven't stopped thinking about you. I'm a hunter and have sworn off boys, and I'm in love with you.' She made her way to Nico as she said this, looking him in the eyes the whole time. She was standing in front of him by that time she had finished.

By the look on Nico's face, Thalia could tell that he was shocked. She was about to open her mouth again to apologise, when Nico grabbed her waist and pulled her flush against him. He tilted her back and crushed his lips to his passionately. 'I'm never letting you go Thalia Grace.'


	2. B for Baby

**Hey Guys, **

**I'm back with another TWO updates for this little fic. That's right you get two updates together this time, lucky you. Anyway enjoy.**

B for Baby

'Guys, come meet our little James Max Grace' Jason whispered softly, leaving the hospital room carrying a little bundle wrapped in a deep blue blanket.

Seven grown adults rushed from the hard metal seats across the hall to greet the new arrival. Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Reyna, Thalia, Nico and Mr Mclean all crowded round Jason to get a look at baby Grace. A tiny, pink hand peeked out of the blankets and caught hold of Jason's finger.

'Leo, wanna hold your Godson?' asked Jason, his eyes not leaving his son's kaleidoscope eyes.

'Y...You sure man?' Leo stuttered nervously, 'you gonna trust me with your kid?'

'Yeah Leo, it was Piper's idea.'

'O...Okay then' Leo held his arms out awkwardly so that Jason could give him James. 'Hey kid, I'm your Godfather, Leo. I'm gonna teach you all sorts of cool stuff' he cooed.

'He's going to be a right trouble maker, this one. Especially growing up with Luke,' Annabeth stated.

*Age 3*

'James Max Grace, get down from those curtains!' yelled a voice from the kitchen, 'Jason! Control your son!'

'He's your son too Pipes. And we both know that this side of him comes from you' laughed Jason, entering the kitchen with their three year old son in his arms.

'Sowwy Mummy, I didn't mean to make you angwy' muttered James in his irresistible toddler voice.

Their son had an odd little character, he was Greek and Roman by blood and temperament, he was very calm and collected but had occasional outbursts of chaos. He was also an extremely powerful second generation demigod. He could fly like his dad and charm speak like his mum, so obviously the Gods had been in a good mood when deciding his abilities.

He was also a gorgeous boy with blonde hair that hung around his face and kaleidoscope eyes that were a different colour each day, in the last week alone they had been every colour of the rainbow.

'That's okay baby, I know you were only playing' soothed Piper, taking her son into her arms. 'What do you want for lunch?'

'Emm... milk!' he announced, 'and... cawwots!'

'Okay Jamesie, milk and carrots it is.' Piper lowered her son to the floor and watched him toddle off towards the living room, before preparing his food.

*Age 16*

'My baby's all grown up!' sobbed Piper, clutching to her handsomely dressed son, who was desperately trying to get away.

'Mum, get off, you're embarrassing me.' James looked at his dad, who was holding his little sister. 'Dad, help me. Please.' Seeing the pleading look in his son's eyes, Jason put Scarlet down and intervened.

'Pipes, that's enough, he has to go, his date's waiting' he said, prying James out of his wife's arms.

When he was finally free, James quickly kissed his mother and sister's cheeks before rushing off towards his friends and date. For Piper and Jason it was a big moment of realisation. Their son wasn't a baby anymore; he was a man, who just happened to be going to his prom. They watched as he got into the limo and sped off waving from the window.

*Age 23*

'Dad, do you want to hold your grandson?' James asked looking into his greying fathers eyes. Seeing his father nod, he slowly lowered his own son into his father's arms, 'Dad, meet Joshua Jason Grace'. Jason stared in amazement at his son and then his grandson.

'Joshua Jason eh? I'm your grandpa.' At the sound of Jason's voice the tiny child opened his eyes revealing Piper's kaleidoscope jewels. 'He's got your eyes son.'

'Yeah, but the rest of him comes from his mum' James replied, looking at his father, smiling. Jason met his sons gaze and mumbled 'Your mum was right, you're not a baby anymore, are you' so quietly no one else could hear.


	3. C for Courage

**Update number 2 for you guys. Enjoy:) x**

C for Courage

Demigods had to have a lot of courage, more than even the bravest mortals. Courage was necessary to live. But Annabeth had more than most, more than even Percy. Percy was brave to the point of recklessness, the most loyal friend, but Annabeth had faced Arachne alone, jumped in front of a poisoned dagger, handed over the dagger that killed Luke and been through Tartarus. But the bravest thing she ever said she did was ask Percy to marry her.

It was rather odd as marriage proposals go, even when the girl asks the guy. Percy was stunned, but who expects a proposal when they're half way through a chicken leg?

It had been a long, hot, busy day in the middle of summer at camp. At the age of 22, neither Annabeth nor Percy had to be at camp, but they chose to be there, mentoring the little ones and enjoying the atmosphere of the camp. Percy spent his days teaching canoeing and sword fighting, while Annabeth taught Ancient Greek.

When they met during their break for lunch, that day, at the lake, Percy was dripping in sweat; Annabeth on the other hand was as fresh as a daisy. Percy ran down the jetty and gracefully dove into the water, fully clothed, making Annabeth laugh. 'Whatcha laughing at Wise girl?' Percy asked, bobbing in the water.

'You, Seaweed Brain. I'm laughing at you' she replied confidently.

'You'll pay for that!' Percy leapt out of the lake and sprinted towards Annabeth, who was already running towards the cabins.

He was too fast for her. Percy grabbed her waist, hoisted her into the air, throwing her over his shoulder, and made his way to the water again. This time, with as much elegance as an elephant doing ballet, Percy jumped into the lake with Annabeth still over his shoulder. Percy created a little bubble under the surface for Annabeth and kissed her, just like he did when he was 16. It was a sweet, lingering kiss, but it definitely made Annabeth's list of top 10 kisses ever.

After their 'swim' in the lake, Annabeth and Percy separated to go finish the day's lessons. Annabeth was becoming unusually fidgety and nervous as it got closer to dinner. Some campers, mostly her brothers and sisters and a few children of Aphrodite, noticed, but chose not to bring it up, knowing Annabeth was capable of handling herself.

Eventually, the day's lessons and activities ended so the camp could get ready for dinner. Annabeth headed to her room in the Big House to get ready. As camp instructors, both Annabeth and Percy stayed in rooms in the Big House, until their new cabin was finished.

The start of dinner was rather uneventful for a camp with around 100 teenage demigods. Camper, Gods, naiads and satyrs were all relaxing, talking and eating. All aside from Annabeth, she hadn't touched her food, nor had she spoken to anyone sat around her. She just kept fidgeting and muttering. Most people were giving her strange looks, but not Percy; he was too fixed on his plate of chicken.

'Enough Annabeth, you're rocking the table, if it'll stop you looking like an idiot, ask him now' said Malcom, one of the only people Annabeth had told about her little idea. Deciding he was probably right, Annabeth stood while Malcom called for quiet.

'Right... Ermm... Yeah, well, you all know that Percy and I have been together for 6 years now and that's a rather long time for a pair of demigods.' She paused to catch her breath quickly before she continued, 'I... erm... have a question to ask him if he'll stop eating and look at me.' Percy had one last bite of his chicken and spun round to face his girlfriend. 'Seaweed Brain, you mean the world to me and I'd kinda love it if you'd marry me' Annabeth announced, dropping to one knee.

Percy spluttered and choked on this meal, before looking Annabeth in the eye and realising she had tears in her eyes. At this point he jumped up and hugged Annabeth to within an inch of her life. Making sure his mouth was right next to her ear, so only she would be able to hear his answer.

'Yes.'


End file.
